


Gentlewoman

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Gentlewoman" (Дворянка)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Gentlewoman

Ты узнал этот запах.  
Так пахли отличницы в твоей школе.  
Медалистки.  
Лучшие из лучших.  
Совершенные во всем – от лаковых туфелек и платьица в белый горох в два года до безупречного атласного пиджака и речи перед остальными выпускниками со сцены школьного зала.  
Сладкие ровно настолько, чтобы не стать приторными, и резкие так, чтобы ненароком не перестать быть очаровательными.

Их мир - залитые солнечным светом цветущие апельсиновые и миндальные сады, скромное, пронзительное изящество полудикого бергамота на собственном острове – сияющая, витринная сторона жизни.  
Но стоит только сойти со сцены, покинуть ковровую дорожку и свернуть под трибуны у футбольного поля...  
Тяжелый, дурманящий мускус кружит голову, а охватившее тебя оцепенение позволяет ей задрать твою футболку и запустить тонкие пальчики с французским маникюром за пояс джинсов , а хорошо подвешенный язычок – прямо в горло.  
Чуть позже, когда она ловко разворачивается на каблучке ( это в траве-то!) и уходит прочь, так и не сказав ни слова, ты успеваешь только смотреть ей вслед, слушать грохочущий в ушах пульс и пытаться запомнить такую знакомую, такую неуловимую нотку чистоты в ее запахе.  
Совершенно неуместную в этой жизни, во всех этих крысиных бегах.  
Манящую. И смертельную.  
Совсем как крысиный яд.


End file.
